Revenge
by Somethinglikenew
Summary: So this is my first fanfic and constructive criticism would be nice. Rated T 'cause I don't really know how to rate things... heh heh. I am still in love with ATLA and with Taang... so this story's about Toph and Aang and Revenge-ish. Please read!


**~Hey! I am somethinglikenew… yeah… figured… *rubs back of neck*…**

**…**

**So I'm kind of new on this whole thing, so cut some slack… just kidding… but seriously. Nah… but I _am_ new at this and I would like constructive criticism… sooooo… yea.**

**I'm going to start out with a oneshot, but I don't know how good I'm going to be at this… so… go back to the second paragraph for instructions.**

**Have fun… I think? Just kidding. Have funnn! Thanks a million!**

**GRRRNESS... TEE HEE... watch nigahiga on youtube... he's hilarious... not like that has anything to do with this... :\**

"Twinkletoes…" Toph growled in the back of her throat. She stalked menacingly toward Aang, as he cowered in fear.

"Wait! Toph! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah right, airhead! I am going to squish your happy, little optimistic bubble into soap!"

Aang gulped.

"Are you ready for this, Twinkles?" Toph whispered seductively. Any guy would have thought she now wanted him, but Aang knew so much better.

"Better run, Twinkletoes! Besides, isn't that what you're known for?" Toph snickered at the thought.

Aang listened to her advice.

"Come back, you coward! Face me like a man! I'm manlier than you are!"

"Toph! Please, stop! I'm getting tired!"

"Too bad, Twinkles! You should have figured what would happen _before_ you tried to feel me up!"

"I told you, Toph! I tripped on a small rock and accidentally fell on you!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Yeah right! Tell me when you come up with a better alibi!"

"I'm serious! I fell and my hand just happened to land on your chest!"

"Sure," she implied, "you know, things happen for a reason!"

Then, something sparked inside of Aang. He smiled coyly and stopped in his tracks. He called out to Toph.

"You're right. There is a reason. I just couldn't resist how sexy you are, so I pretended to fall. Your curves, your lips, and the innocence in your eyes are to die for. Face it Toph, you're amazing."

Toph's eyes widened and she slowed down, but not completely.

"Toph, you're beautiful and I am so glad I found you."

She kept running, words going through her head.

"Toph, come here. I want you so bad. "

Toph's mind was still stuck on the very first words he said and was deep in thought, when she crashed into Aang, breasts pushing on his chest and arms around his neck. Her hair fell out of her hair band, and raven strands of hair fell around Aang's face. A citrus scent filled his nose as he inhaled the night air. He gazed into her sightless milky jade orbs.

"What the hell!"

Toph was the first to recover from her muddled state and tried to stand, but Aang held her tightly on the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise as Aang held her tightly against his built figure. Her mind started to wander as she squirmed in his arms. Aang chuckled lightly and held her closer. Toph started to blush fiercely.

Aang stared at the petite figure on top of him. At sixteen, Toph was well developed, finally filling out on top and developing curves that complimented her body well. She was beautiful, the moon reflecting off her ebony hair. Her pale skin shone in the night. Her lips were so plump and pink. She looked vulnerable as she was squirming wildly and her eyes betrayed fear as she felt uneasy under his grip. For the first time in Toph's life- erm- make that second, the Blind Bandit was powerless.

Then, Aang did the boldest thing he would ever do. He mustered up all his courage to do something he would have never dared to do before. He kissed her.

Toph had first felt uncomfortable under Aang's intense gaze. Then, as she tried to gain freedom from his arms, his tender lips went over hers. Her pale green eyes opened for the third time. She could feel confidence in that kiss- like he had wanted to do it at the right time. So soft and sweet was his kiss, filled with love and thought. Then, all of a sudden, Toph let go and fell. She fell into that kiss. Her eyes closed, she kissed back with a passion that Aang hadn't expected. Then, he smiled.

It was all worth it.

**So… What did you think? Was it good? I'm not very sure on this, but I hope I'll keep on writing. It made me really, really happy to see my first fanfic up. It made me feel… accomplished. Yes, it did. By the way, all my comments within the story is bolded… comments will most always be before and after… so be happy! I am hoping to do a few more oneshots and once I get the hang of this, I want to start multi-chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and puh-lease criticize; e.g. ideas, thoughts, fluency, grammar. Also, please tell me what you liked the most and include your email, 'cause I would really love to email you and thank you for reading! Ahaha… Gracias! **

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! It really meant alot to me. Special thanks to theflawintheplan and midwestjess for catching the mistake of putting ivory hair and not ebony. I know it's fast, but it's a oneshot and my first... just assume Aang was a crazy boy who was thinking death and the fact that he might like Toph. :)**


End file.
